Adu Du
Adu Du 'is one of main characters in the series. Initially introduced as the main antagonist, he soon turned into supporting protagonist and later, neutral anti-hero following the introducion of more powerful villains starting from Ejo Jo. Biography Early Life Adu Du originated from Planet Ata Ta Tiga, born into the lowest class of aliens in the planet. He was often bullied by Ejo Jo, his classmate and neighbor. One day when he was young, Adu Du heard an explosion and a crashing sound. He went to the source of the sound and found a robot that was badly damaged. It was then revealed that the robot's name is Probe who was scrapped due a malfunction in his system. When Adu Du learns this, he pities Probe and thus decided to repair him. This then caused Probe to become utterly loyal to Adu Du, and they become close friends. Note: This info can be seen in Probe and Adu Du Comic (Combat Robot Probe) which also appeared in Season 2, Episode 10. Due to Ata Ta Tiga slowly becoming more advanced and progressive, many things such as pollution started to infect the planet, even causing Cocoa (A powerful source of energy) to slowly decrease in amount and eventually become extinct. And due to Ejo Jo's actions, Adu Du was banished from Ata Ta Tiga for reasons unknown. He then sought to find an alternative power source all for himself. Original Series Adu Du searched the entire universe with Probe and Computer until he got to planet Earth which he finds out that people on Earth use cocoa. In Season 1, Episode 2, Probe told Adu Du that people on Earth are cooking green things which made him scared, "''Why are they cruel to a green colored creature like me?". Then he tried to activate the power sphere, but the power sphere followed BoBoiBoy instead which made him revolt against BoBoiBoy and steal Tok Aba's Cocoa. In order to revolt against BoBoiBoy, he often uses Super Probe which has powerful weapons but Super Probe always gets destroyed makes Adu Du upset. He finds out that there is a weapon dealer in Outer Space named Bago Go, who gave him Mukalakus to defeat BoBoiBoy which is stronger than any of Adu Du's Gang, but it didn't last as BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone, and BoBoiBoy Quake destroyed it. During the approaching of Captain Kaizo, he and Probe retreated before Captain Kaizo attack them. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Adu Du returns alongside Probe and his computer as amateur Power Sphere Hunters. In between Galaxy and the end of the movie, Adu Du seemed to have assimilated himself back to his life in space. In this time, he also upgraded Probe and Computer to much higher standards. Although a small step forward as a villain more competent than during the first visit on Earth, Adu Du managed to get well known enough to have a bounty put on him. Appearance Adu Du has a green body with a cube-shaped head with a pair of antennas that act as ears and are almost bigger than his body. He wears a waste collector uniform that explains Adu Du's level on his planet as a collector of mineral waste. (According to Ejo Jo) Even though Adu Du is box-headed, he's very intelligent. Adu Du is good at creating the tools he wanted to use to defeat BoBoiBoy even from scraps. However, these devices are always misused by Probe. Despite being 12000 years old, he is actually only 20 years old according to the time at Ata Ta Tiga. Personality As one of BoboiBoy's first adversary, Adu Du is grumpy, short-tempered, arrogant, stingy, snobbish, bratty, spoiled, childish, obnoxious, disrespectful, brash, bossy and stubborn as well as inflamed and shouting to give direction to his sidekicks. When it appears or swerves by his sidekicks, he does not hesitate to scold and punish them. When making a mistake, Adu Du often covers and does not want to confess his mistakes and often feels that the idea is better than Probe and Computers suggest. He also always smashed or threw an iron cup into the Probe. But despite that, Adu Du still maintains the obligations of his friends. Whenever he was defeated, he throws a temper tantrum. Whenever he is winning, he gloats and boasting at his enemies. He often planned to get revenge on BoBoiBoy for the times he got defeated or even humiliated by him. Despite having BoBoiBoy and his friends are subject of his ridicule, he still cares them and willingly to help. In BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he, along with Probe, was forced by Papa Zola to go on an adventures with him and save BoBoiBoy and friends. He even fell in love with Kiki Ta. According to the original plan, Adu Du is a friend of BoBoiBoy and others, especially with a friendly character. While this concept eventually scrapped in favor of him being the first main antagonist, this is not completely abandoned, as he briefly befriends with BoBoiBoy and co. before pressured to back into his villainous ways and in his very core, never a heartless person. This is proven through his obligation to his friends in spite of prone to abusing them and shown to join forces with BoBoiBoy dealing worse threats such as Ejo Jo and later, Bora Ra. Skills and Abilities Abilities * '''Loop Coil (Gegelung Loop): Adu Du used power coil that was stolen from LoopBot. ** Loopa Loopa Loop Power (Kuasa Loopa Loopa Loop): Using Loop Coil, Adu Du repeats the situation that has taken place. Gegelung_Loop_Adu_Du.png|Loop Coil Kuasa_Loopa_Loopa_Loop.gif|Loopa Loopa Loop Power Trivia * The reason why he came to Earth was because he was banished from Planet Ata Ta Tiga by Ejo Jo, his loyal bully (Season 2, Episode 10). .]] * He hates BoBoiBoy because he is "like a fly that always annoy him". ** This inspired Probe to hit him, along with Gopal and Fang, with the Electric Spatula, which can also be used to kill flies. (Season 2, Episode 5). * Aside from Cocoa, he also likes Nasi Lemak as his breakfast (Season 2, Episode 5). * His ears are actually his antennas. (Season 3, Episode 4) But whenever Probe whispers to him, Probe always does it through the side of his head, just like how humans whisper to each other. Yet BoBoiBoy has to go up and whisper to his antennas for Adu Du to listen. * He is abusive to Probe and Computer when his plans and ideas do not work as intended. ** He mainly abuses Probe throughout the series by throwing a metal mug at him for his clumsy behaviour. * Beside human languages, he can understand what animals say too, for example: goat. * When BoBoiBoy was under production in 2009, he was originally supposed to be a friendly alien and a superhero along with Yaya and BoBoiBoy, it is unknown why he became the main antagonist of the series. ** However, in Season 3, he developed into the good alien much like in the original plan. But, he became evil again in Season 3, Episode 12 due to being pressured by his mother. **Adu Du now becomes more of a neutral character as shown in BoBoiBoy: The Movie because he is a villain in the beginning and even joins the Tengkotak, but after he and Probe abandoned by them, they are forced to help Papa Zola to find BoBoiBoy and his friends. In the end, he makes Yoyo Oo give a fake teleportation coordinates to Bora Ra and joins a selfie with Papa Zola, BoBoiBoy and others in the credits. *** This evidence is backed up with an interview with Anas Abdul Aziz, the voice actor of Adu Du. He states that Adu Du will take any sides (BoBoiBoy's side or the villains' side) depending on the situation he's in. * The original plan of Animonsta Studios was that Adu Du liked coffee but was changed to cocoa, because coffee isn't good for kids as revealed in Facebook. * In the video of band Kotak Jagalah Bumi, Probe said that Adu Du is the #1 fan of band Kotak. * In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Adu Du gets a new spaceship and wants to be the best Power Spheres Hunter. ** Instead of capturing Ochobot back, he decided to capture other Power Spheres. * In second episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Adu Du is in a wanted list and the reward for capturing him is only RM 1.00. *Despite Adu Du being evil and all, BoBoiBoy is impressed by his determination and considers him as one of the strongest opponents. *Due to his bratty behavior, he is perceived as a "spoiled brat". *Adu Du might be sharing some similarities with Zim from Invader Zim. **Both of them got banished from their home planet. Adu Du got banished from Ata Ta Tiga due to Ejo Jo's actions while Zim got banished from Irk since his actions usually lead to disaster (having almost destroyed the Irken homeworld during Operation Impending Doom I). **Both of them take their assignments from their leaders. Adu Du was assigned to find and steal the cocoa and Power Sphere Ochobot on Earth for The Emperor while Zim was assigned to take part in Operation Impending Doom II by invading the Earth. **Both of them invade the planet earth. **Both of them has a robot sidekick who's cheerful and hyperactive. Adu Du have Probe while Zim have GIR. **Both of them have a brash and short-tempered attitude. **Both of them wanted to be evil, but they keep acting like a jerk. **Both of them are intelligent and have an ability to create their own inventions. **Both of them attended school by using their disguise. Adu Du used his Abdul Dudul disguise to attend Rintis Island Primary School while Zim used his human disguise to attend Skool. **Both of them have their human arch-enemies whom aware with how dangerous they can be. Adu Du have a rivalry relationship with BoBoiBoy while Zim have a rivalry relationship with Dib. Gallery See Also